OUTDATED
by MeghanK
Summary: The pack has settled into a new home once again. But when some rouges start trouble, Gabriel is forced to have to pack move again. After the news one of his sisters, Elena, is attacked. What will happen now? Focus is on Elena, one of the triplets


The small living room was filled to bursting with the many members of the pack. Gabriel, her older brother, had called them there to discuss a very urgent matter. Most of the pack members were perched upon pieces of furniture but Elena was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Her deep black hair fell down between her shoulder blades and her emerald colored eyes were staring intently at her brother. He stood solemnly before the pack members and cleared his throat to grab their attention.

"I believe that it's time to move, yet again. We've overdone our stay here. There are some rogue _lupe garou_ that have moved in. There have been many human deaths in the past week and people are beginning to panic. I have been considering this long and hard and believe it would be best for us to just move," There was a few seconds of silence before the room burst into the loudest uproar Elena had ever heard. Pack members were fussing and barking their distaste. Elena's sister, Morgana, stood up quickly, growling in protest.

"We cannot leave! We mustn't let the rogues think we're weak. We must fight them! They moved in on _our_ territory!" Elena heard some others yip in agreement and sighed, standing.

"Morgana, Gabriel is right, we must leave this place it's too dangerous for us here. The rogues are sparking suspicion with the humans. It'd be best if we moved to another state then to battle some rouges and cause an even bigger mess," Elena's voice was calm as she spoke to her enraged sister.

"No! We are not cowards!" Morgana screeched towards Elena. "You only think of what's safer for you! You're the biggest coward here!"

Most of the other pack members went silent after Morgana lashed out at Elena. Elena glared at her sister and rose to her feet before replying," I am not selfish. I am thinking of the pack. If we attack those rouges then more chaos will fall upon us. What if some humans see a bunch of larges wolves fighting and then we are hunted. Not all humans are so dumb as to think we do not exist. We've learned that from past mistakes… "

"COWARD!" Morgana spat.

Elena's hand flew from the spot by her side and slapped her sister roughly,"Don't you dare call me a coward again! I am thinking with my mind and not with my fists. I know when it's wise to give up a fight I know I cannot win."

Everyone stared at Elena in shock and silence. Morgana stood frozen, eyes wide. Elena sat back down and crossed her arms, muttering under her breath. The rest of the pack then looked to Gabriel. No one had ever seen Elena get so angry, especially at one of her sisters. She was usually good-natured and calm. Gabriel cleared his throat to cut through the awkwardness.

"We are going to move and I expect the rest of you to go too. If not you will no longer be welcomed in our pack," That was the final words of Gabriel before he dismissed everyone. Elena went outside and sat under one of the trees in the backyard. The moon was high in the sky and a smile played upon her glossy lips. The light sent a warm wave through her body and she shivered. She turned as someone walked up to her. She recognized the slender frame that belonged to Jeremy. The poor wolf-boy was as skinny as a broomstick with thick, tangled brown hair that went just passed his ears.

"Hey…are you alright?" Jeremy sat down beside her, pulling his knees to his chest.

Elena didn't want to talk to him right then but it seemed she couldn't avoid him. Jeremy had always been so nice anyways," Yes…I guess so." She drawled softly.

He smiled, teeth flashing. Elena's nostrils flared as his musky odor filled her nose. He always smelled like running through the forest. It made her long to shed her human skin for her wolf skin. She felt her skin begin to tingle with yearning. Then she felt Jeremy's hand on hers and she glanced over to him.

"You looked so tough yelling at Morgana and the slap was priceless," Jeremy's voice grew lower as he continued. "You were very sexy…"

"Oh? You think I'm sexy now?" Elena rose suddenly and ran behind a bush. Jeremy followed her and grinned. She slowly pulled her clothing off and then stood naked before him. He licked his lips and took a step forward. Just before he was about to grab her he heard her back crack. Jeremy muttered something as he watched Elena got through the change. Her pale ears grew longer and fur began covering her body. When she was in her wolf skin she nipped his calf before taking off into the woods.

Elena jumped a log and took a swipe at the moon. _I am the Moon's daughter. I can make men shiver with desire and women quake with anger. _As she dropped to the ground something big tackled her to the ground, ripping at her with its teeth and claws. Her hind legs kicked at the other wolf's stomach and launched him into a briar patch. The rouge wolf yelped as the thorns ripped at his pelt. Elena twisted and snapped at the wolf, catching a shoulder in her mouth. She felt her teeth hit muscle and blood leaked into her mouth. The other wolf threw her off and tore her chest and clawed her legs.

Another wolf appeared behind Elena and her enemy. It was Gabriel. He tackled the wolf and quickly snapped its neck. Gabriel turned towards her, trotting over to inspect her wounds. Blood gurgled from her chest and legs. Changing into his human form, Gabriel gingerly touched his little sister. "Oh Lena…" He placed his leather jacket over her and led her back to the house.

Morgana ran towards them and gasped when she saw Elena's bloody form. Elena tried so hard not to black out, but she had lost a good bit of blood from her wounds. . Her other sister, Triston, ran up and took Elena from Gabriel.

"Oh, god! Lena! What happened?!" Morgana and Triston led her into the living room and helped her onto a couch carefully.

"Gabriel…the wolf came out of nowhere," Elena gasped as Morgana attempted to put pressure on her chest wound.

"Hush, Lena. Aunt Persia's coming to clean you up. Relax," Gabriel's voice was warm and soothing in her ear.

But how could Elena relax now? A rouge had made a direct assault on their pack. This wasn't going to go down well. Gabriel would make sure of that. Aunt Persia rushed in and began to work on Elena. But as Elena lay there, letting Aunt Persia dress her wounds, she couldn't help but wonder. Was this going to lead to a war?


End file.
